


Past the Curtains

by amg5300



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amg5300/pseuds/amg5300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks past the cutains, and she sees something that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Curtains

It was a Dark and Gloomy night in the town of Annadale. Thunder was booming and lightning was crackleing, the whitcaps on the lakes nearby. But one little girl can't sleep, so she looks past the cutains, and she sees something that will change her life forever.

The rain was coming down in buckets. Everyone who was still out side,was running for cover. That is all, except two.

A man in a dark blue rainsuit, and a women in a yellow one. They hurry down the street, not aplogizing for knocking people over. I look past the curtains of my window, trying to get a better view. The women had beautiful blonde hair, and was talking to the man, who was looking around, as if he knew something the rest of us didn't. 

A flash of lightning comes out of nowhere, hitting the women in the chest. She flicked, and for a split second,you could see her skeleton. Then she fell to the ground, still, and I presumed her to be dead. The man turned to his left, he pull out a metal stick and points it in the direction of the lightning. 

And then I hear it.

"Exterminate"


End file.
